ONE-SHOT - All for a ¡KISS IN THE HEAVEN!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Ella es una Sutcliff, Grelliana es su verdadero nombre, siendo Grell su apodo. Está enamorada de su senpai, William T. Spears, desde que eran jóvenes y siempre se le insinua. Aunque él parece no corresponderla en lo absoluto. Pero... Grell tiene más de un truco bajo la manga y aprovecha una Animexpo cercana para que Will por fin le de un... ¡KISS IN THE HEAVEN! [GRELLIAM] [NO YAOI]


_**¡KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN! :D**_

_**Espero se encuentren bien y agradezco a todas aquellas personas que leen mis humildes historias :3**_

_**Bien, le dedico éste One-shot especialmente a mis amigas: "Karenka Sutcliff Depp", " MariiEzz" y en general a todas las fans del Grelliam. Pero como bien saben que NO sigo el yaoi, shonen-ai o sus variantes, aunque bien tal pareja es la que menos me desagrada para escribir insinuaciones/parodias, solo acepté escribir un one-shot oficial de éste Pairing bajo una condición, que pondré en las "Advertencias" más abajo. Ah sí, en éste Fanfic insertaré mi propia adaptación/cantable de la Character song de Grell "Kill in the heaven", por lo que podría considerarse en parte una parodia de tal canción xD**_

_**¡Disfruten el one-shot! ¡Los veré más abajo! :3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji, sus Characters songs ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, los OC/s, la adaptación de la Character Song anteriormente nombrada y las ideas planteadas :3**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Inclusión de pareja CC x CC. Será una historia de A/U. Y ehem… Grell aquí… SERÁ MUJER (desde el inicio) AL 1000%, así que NO se me ilusionen Fujoshis queridas, NO ES YAOI. Ah sí, imagínense al Will de éste one-shot jovencito y "awwww" como el del OVA "Will, the reaper" del segundo Anime~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[ONE-SHOT]**_

_**"**__**All for a… **__**¡KISS IN THE HEAVEN!**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo el grupo de la clase del salón A-1 se encontraba en completo silencio, a excepción de algunos chavos y chavas que cuchicheaban, susurraban y murmuraban entre ellos algo que parecía tenerlos emocionados a todos. El único estudiante que al parecer estaba realizando el ejercicio de matemáticas que el profesor había mandado en el pizarrón, era el joven William T. Spears, aunque sus amigos y allegados le decían solo "Will" o "Willy" (el segundo cuando le vacilaban o algo por el estilo). No solo era el mejor estudiante de la clase, sino el presidente estudiantil. Ninguna sola "mancha roja" que indicara mal comportamiento, o materias reprobadas se podía encontrar en su expediente. La verdad era un chico bastante tranquilo, algo serio y en ocasiones frío, pero era de buen corazón. Siempre seguía las reglas de su instituto y hasta tendía una mano a sus compañeros si necesitaban alguna tutoría en "X" materia. Oh, sí. Con su cabello negro corto bien peinado, su piel blanca, sus curiosos ojos verdes-amarillentos y sus anteojos de borde oscuro, así como vestido con su uniforme escolar de franela manga-corta blanca, adornada con una corbatita roja, junto a pantalón oscuro y zapatos de color café claro: William era la representación humana de la pulcritud y el orden, así como la responsabilidad.

A comparación con él… cierta estudiante era todo, y recalco bien el TODO lo contrario. Grelliana*(1) Sutcliff era su nombre, pero como decía que sonaba anormal prefería ser llamada solo "Grelly" o "Grell". Su piel era tan blanca y tersa como la nieve, sus ojos curiosamente eran del mismo tono que los de Will (pero no porque fueran parientes), al igual que eran adornados por unas gafas de bordes rojos… su color favorito y lo digo en serio, pues su largo cabello y sus uñas pintadas eran de tal color. Su dentadura blanca curiosamente era un tanto afilada, por lo que cuando sonreía abiertamente muchas veces la vacilaban y hasta comparaban con un tiburón o incluso con "Cheshire Cat" de "Wonderland". En ese momento llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino estudiantil: una blusa blanca, manga-corta y algo holgada, debajo de una chaquetilla negra (opcional del uniforme), junto a una falda también negra un tanto más corta que lo que permitía el reglamento, que combinaba con sus medias largas (que cubrían casi todos sus muslos, junto a zapatillas cafés. Por último, también llevaba una corbatita roja atada al cuello. Aunque igual era buena persona, en los estudios estaba más perdida que un ratoncito de laboratorio en un laberinto. Estudiaba, eso sí… pero solo cuando se acordaba. Digamos que sus notas eran un 50% reprobadas y otros un 50% pasadas (a duras penas). No es que fuera una chica tonta, no, no, no, es solo que andaba pendiente de otras cosas en medio de las clases… y una de esas cosas era cierto chico… aja, andaba pendiente de Will a CADA RATO.

Ambos tenían la misma edad (17 años) y se conocían desde el jardín de niños, cuando ellos tenían 6 años. Unos niños estaban molestando a la pequeña Grelly tirándole de sus (en ese entonces más cortos) cabellos escarlatas, provocando que ésta llorara. Pero el pequeño Will se había entrometido para defenderla, se ganó unos buenos golpecitos, pero afortunadamente la profesora encargada había entrado y detenido a los "malucos" antes de que hirieran de forma grave al Spears. Posiblemente fue en ese día que la pequeña Sutcliff se enamoró de él, un amor sincero y puro que la acompañó prácticamente toda su vida y hasta la actualidad. Ese amor era la principal causa de que la pelirroja siempre sonriera o estuviera de buen ánimo, aún con la difícil situación familiar en la que se encontraba… el PERRO de su padre siempre maltrataba a su madre Sara Sutcliff, así como a ella misma y a sus hermanos menores. Por lo que hace unos meses por fin se habían divorciado y la mujer había ganado la custodia de sus 4 hijos, sus dos niños: Georgio (el mayor de todos, ya con 19 años) y Gregory (uno de los menores, apenas con 8 añitos), así como de sus dos niñas: Grelliana (la semi-mayor) y Gretel (la otra menor y apenas con 6 añitos). Ante esa razón, William siempre hacía lo posible por ayudar a la familia Sutcliff, ayudaba comprándoles algunos alimentos y visitándolos constantemente… la verdad era que así (inconscientemente) el Spears iba sanando el vacío en su corazón que sus padres dejaron, al haber fallecido en un trágico accidente automovilístico, cuando él tenía unos 10 años. Por lo que actualmente estaba bajo la custodia de un tío lejano suyo, Uriel Under*(2), aunque éste prefería ser llamado por el apodo "Undertaker" (aunque igual le decían "Sr. Doble U") ya que era el jefe de la funeraria de la ciudad y al cual consideraba como un segundo (y algo excéntrico) padre… así como sentía que Sara Sutcliff era una segunda madre para él, pues siempre lo trataba con sumo cariño como a todos sus hijos.

En fin, ya con el pasado de ambos aclarado, continuemos. Por cosas del destino Will y Grelly habían quedado SIEMPRE en los mismos colegios y SIEMPRE en las mismas clases… ¡Sí hasta incluso SIEMPRE concordaban a la hora del almuerzo! Pero en fin, la razón de que todo el salón estuviera tan emocionado y no prestara la mínima atención al ejercicio que el prof. Claude Faustus había anotado en la pizarra, (el cual los miraba con disimulo por sobre el libro de "mates" que leía, para elegir el siguiente ejercicio y con una ceja enarcada), era porque todos hablaban acerca de la Animexpo a la que irían al día siguiente, pues ese día era Viernes y afortunadamente la programaron para el fin de semana. Algunos ya tenían listos sus Cosplays, otros decían con cierto desespero que aún no terminaban los suyos y otros hablaban sobre las canciones que cantarían en el concurso de Karaoke. Grelliana hablaba acerca de ambas cosas, ya había terminado su Cosplay así como elegido la canción que cantaría, igualmente miraba de reojo a William, quien acababa de terminar el ejercicio en su respectiva libreta y ahora estaba con un codo posado en la mesa de su pupitre, con su barbilla reposada en la palma de éste.

—Bueno, clase… —por fin habló el profesor de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos dorados, con gafas de bordes suaves, vestido con camisa manga corta negra, junto a un pantalón azul-grisáceo oscuro y zapatos oscuros, provocando que los cuchicheos cesaran—. ¿Alguien ha terminado el ejercicio de la pizarra? —Al ver que todas las miradas se posaron sobre Will, quien sudó una gota gorda por no gustarle sentirse así de acosado (pues suficiente tenía con cierta pelirroja), el Faustus suspiró y con un brillo amenazador reflejado en sus gafas, añadió—. Aparte del joven Spears, claro está.

—Eeeeeeeeh… —alargaron tal frase todos los del salón (a excepción de Will), en cómico unísono y rodando sus ojos, en actitud evasiva. Claude volvió a suspirar.

—Para la próxima clase… —¡Ay, no! ¡Ya inició su "venganza"! Cada vez que el Faustus usaba "ese" tono en su voz, era cuando mandaba castigos sin piedad alguna—. Quiero ver en sus cuadernos, ese y todos los ejercicios de la página 40 —el hincapié que uso en el "todos", dejó más que claro que eran TODOS, ni uno menos ni uno más.

—**¡¿QUÉ?! **—Exclamó todo el salón, nuevamente al unísono, aunque la voz de cierta pelirrojita Otaku fue la que más se escuchó y la que añadió, ésta vez en sólo.

—¿¡Quiere que resolvamos estoooos-…!? —En lo que alargó esa última palabra, abrió y dio un veloz vistazo a la determinada página, con sus ojitos verdes abriéndose de par en par y acabó gritando—. ¿¡-… **VEINTE EJERCICIOS PARA MAÑANA**!?

—Gracias por ahorrarle el trabajo a sus compañeros de exaltarse de tal forma, joven Sutcliff~ —el Faustus sonrió levemente de medio lado, con una mirada malvada reflejada en sus hermosos ojos dorados—. Espero que ese ánimo que todos tuvieron para murmurar en mi clase, lo usen para resolver todos los ejercicios.

—¡Claude-sensei! —Grell lo señaló inculpadoramente, cual vil criminal, con uno de sus brazos y llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo—. **¡ES UN TIRANO SIN CORAZÓN!**

—Vaya, Aleister-senpai tenía razón —volvió a hablar para sí mismo el Faustus, refiriéndose su superior y profesor de arte-actuación, Aleister Chamber—. Usted tiene un auténtico talento para la sobre-actuación dramática, joven Sutcliff. Lástima que no le salió un poco de ese talento para realizar las tareas teóricas.

—¡No sonría así, malvado sensei cínico! —William se llevó una mano al rostro, ladeando negativamente su cabeza. Allí iban otra vez esos dos, discutiendo por "X" cosa—. Ademáaaaas, ¡tengo a **MI** Will para ayudarme con mis tareas~!

El nombrado oji-verde dio un leve respingo, al sentir como cierta pelirroja se levantó de un salto de su asiento y se arrojó a rodearle/abrazarle el cuello con sus brazos (pues ella siempre se sentaba al lado de él), en lo que restregaba su rostro de la mejilla derecha de él. ¿Cómo que "SU" Will? Solo se había ofrecido a asesorarla en sus tareas, luego de que salían del colegio hacia sus hogares (eran vecinos, en el mismo piso de un edificio a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio), ¡ni que fuera su… su… novio o algo parecido! Antes de que todos notaran el ligero rubor que amenazaba con inundar sus mejillas, el Spears apartó lo más delicadamente que pudo a la Sutcliff de sí mismo, en lo que ésta le reclamaba el por qué lo hacía. El timbre que indicaba el fin de ese día de clases resonó, a lo que todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo de sus pupitres y salieron corriendo cual gacelas del salón, aunque Will como siempre se tomó su tiempo para salir calmado. Pero… no contaba con que cierta pelirroja lo estuviera esperando afuera del salón, con sus manos puestas coquetamente en su cintura y mirándole con infantil reproche, como una mujer a su marido luego de haberla humillado por alguna discusión en público.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó secamente el varón, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Cómo que "qué"? —Le contra-atacó con otra pregunta Grell—. ¿No piensas hacerlo, Will?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Pues disculparte, Baka-Will! —Explotó ya harta la rojita, de que SU chico fuera tan menso en no descifrar algo tan simple—. ¡Debiste haberme apoyado en mi discusión con Claude-sensei!

—¿Por qué razón debería? En primer lugar, tú y los demás se lo buscaron por hablar en medio de la clase —decía eso ajustando sus gafas—. Entiendo que estén emocionados por la Animexpo de éste año, yo también lo estoy, pero bien pudieron hablar de ello en el recreo o a la sali-…

—¡Pero es que la Animexpo no podía esperar! ¡Es más importante que unos numeritos ahí! —Exclamó ella de forma exagerada y agitando sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, pero al cerciorarse de las palabras de su superior, se detuvo en seco y le miró con ojitos resplandecientes, juntando sus manos—. **¡¿En serio, Will?! ¡¿También vas a ir a la Animexpo de éste año~?!**

William sintió que sudó frío, ya que en ese momento en el pasillo transitaban algunos alumnos de otras clases, los cuales al escuchar que el Presidente estudiantil era un Otaku igual que la mayoría del colegio, se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos y otros divertidos. _«Vaya, ¿Will-senpai es Otaku? Debería hacer Cosplay de Itachi Uchiha, por ser tan frío como él~»_, tan solo por escuchar a uno de sus compañeros susurrar eso, el nombrado oji-verde suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano a su frente. Diablos, y él quería mantener en secreto sus gustos por el anime y sus variantes, pero ¡no! ¡Tenía que escapársele ese secreto, al hablar con la Sutcliff loca esa! Pero al notar como ésta le llamó, ignorando los susurros de sus compañeros, le preguntó que ahora qué quería.

—¿No es obvio~? —Grell sonrió, dejando al descubierto su hilera de dientes afilados y blancos, acercándose más a su superior—. ¡Quiero un besito de disculpas~!

—… ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Will tras un breve silencio, algo incrédulo por la petición de la chica, si bien siempre lo acosaba cofcofsexualmentecofcof y trataba de hacerlo su novio… era la primera vez que se refería a algo así.

Al escuchar las palabras de la rojita, los compañeros se sorprendieron y empezaron a corear, para molestar a Will y deseando tomar una buena foto de él y Grell para subir al Facebook: _«¡Bésala, bésala, bésala~!»_, a lo que cómicamente Grell, ante la mirada desconcertada de William, empezó a corear igualmente y aplaudiendo: _«¡Siiiiii, Will! ¡Bésame, bésame, bésame~!»._ William se llevó una mano a la frente, con una venita palpitando en una mejilla suya y ante la mirada sorprendida de (una sonrojada) Grelly, sujetó una de las muñecas de ella y tiró de ella, empezando a alejarse velozmente de allí. Un grito de: _«__**¡EY! **__¡Se están escapando! ¡Tras ellos~!»_ de una de las muchachas fue lo que se escuchó en el pasillo, antes del sonido de varios pies corriendo, al igual que algunos grititos de una Grell con su mente Shoujo-pervert maquinando a mil por hora y que decían: _«¡Kyaaaaa~! ¿A dónde me llevas, Will? ¡Aunque te amo mucho, ya dijo mi madre que no me quedara solita con un chico~!»_, a lo que Will solo le exclamaba agitado y molesto, sin dejar de correr: _«¡Deja de malpensar, pervertida!»_.

Media hora de huída y gritos después… el par de oji-verdes recuperaban el aliento ocultos entre unos frondosos árboles, pues de tanta corredera habían terminado en el parque central de la ciudad (lejos de su colegio y cerca del edificio donde vivían), ya hace un rato que habían logrado perder a sus perseguidores. William y Grell estaban agotados, ya que no solo habían corrido como locos, sino también se habían gritado cosas en el camino. Tan pronto estabilizaron sus ritmos cardiacos, arreglaron sus respectivos anteojos (pues los tenían levemente inclinados) y se vieron entre ellos, Grelly toda inocente y sonriente, mientras que Will todo serio y cansado.

—¿Y bien~? —La rojita fue la primera en romper el silencio, preguntando eso de forma simpática.

—¿Bien… qué? —Awwww, pobrecito William, por su voz se notaba que no solo estaba irritado, sino cansado.

—**¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE, WILL! **—Gritó fuertemente y con renovadas energías Grell, con un timbre de voz que quién sabe cuando recuperó—. **¡¿Y mi besito de discul-…?!**

Pero para desconcierto y sonrojo épico de parte de la Sutcliff, un alarmado Spears se arrojó sobre ella, arrinconándola contra un árbol (sin herirla), cubriéndole la boca con una de sus manos. ¿Hace falta mencionar las mil y un teorías pervertidas que vinieron a la roja cabecita de Grell? ¿No? Muy bien~ Bueno, he de señalar que Will no la arrinconó y calló de esa forma tan… comprometedora y sugestiva por "esa" razón pervertida que Grell creía… sino porque no quería que los gritos de ella atrajeran a alguno de sus compañeros y descubrieran su escondite. Aunque… ahora que lo notaba, por tener su mano cubriendo y haciendo contacto directo con la piel de los labios rosados de la pelirroja… Will se había cerciorado de los suaves y tersos que eran. Grell solo estaba con sus ojitos cerrados, con su cara teñida de un carmín más suave que su cabello y casi echando humo de sus orejas, fantaseando en Will-pervert-landia… pero al no sentir que el chico le hiciera nada para "robarle su pureza" de la forma que ella pensaba (y deseaba~), abrió sus ojos lentamente, descubriendo ese brillante color verde-amarillento… esos inusuales, extraños, resplandecientes y… hermosos ojos…

—… —William estaba callado, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos tan iguales a los de él, pero notablemente más brillantes y vivos, pero al cerciorarse de ello y de lo que pensaba, se alejó lentamente de ella, retirando su mano de su boca—. … Vámonos, volvamos a casa —fue todo lo que dijo, en lo que acomodaba su mochila (que traía colgando de un hombro) y le daba la espalda a Grell, empezando a alejarse lentamente.

Grell solo sintió como su mandíbula inferior cayó hasta impactar con el suelo, con sus gafas ladeándose levemente y empezando a agitar sus puños de arriba a abajo, susurrando mil y un maldiciones porque Will no hiciera ni la mínima cosa que pensó en su shoujo-pervert mente… ni un besito… resignadamente decepcionada suspiró, acomodando con sus manos su falda (que se arrugó levemente por el anterior arrinconamiento del peli-negro), sujetando su respectiva mochila roja como sus uñas y le siguió, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en silencio deprimido. William por su parte, solo miraba su mano derecha, con la que había tocado los labios de la rojita… estando más pensativo que de costumbre.

No tardaron en llegar al edificio donde ambos vivían, siendo vecinos del mismo piso (el 9no, para ser exactos). Aunque no se salvaron de recibir un buen regaño, de parte del hermano mayor de Grell, Georgio, pues éste estaba bien molesto de que llegaran tan tarde… aunque es porque estaba preocupado por ambos. La madre de Grell únicamente estaba feliz de que sus "retoños" (pues consideraba a Will otro hijo suyo) volvieran a salvo, al igual que el tío de Will, Undertaker, aunque éste último una vez Will entró a su respectivo apartamento empezó a vacilarlo, sobre que "qué" había hecho con la chica Sutcliff **taaaanto** tiempo afuera… William solo bufó fastidiado y no respondió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente… Sábado en la mañana, a las 8:00 AM para ser más precisos… la puerta del apartamento 5-2 se abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Un Will cargando en sus brazos una bolsa negra se asomó, viendo a ambos lados y al no ver rastro de ninguna "mancha roja", salió con pasos sigilosos de su hogar. Ya se había despedido de su tío adentro de la casa, así que solo le quedaba irse. Ya tenía listo su respectivo disfraz para la Animexpo, pero debería esperar a llegar al centro comercial donde la harían para ponérselo (en los baños masculinos). Lo que sucedía es que quería llegar antes que Grell, pues no quería que se arrojara sobre él y le arrastrara armando un gran alboroto hacia el destino de ambos. Ya faltaba poco… solo unos pasos más… para llegar hasta las escaleras de su piso y… ¡Libertad! Pero desafortunadamente para el joven Spears, el malvado trollero de su tío Uriel Under se asomó por la puerta del apartamento… Diablos, pensó Will ya sintiendo que sudaba frío, al saber lo que sucedería gracias a la malvadamente cómica sonrisa del hombre.

Era algo pálido, algo alto, con los ojos verdes-amarillentos iguales a los de su sobrino y con una **laaaarga** cabellera plateada. Aparentaba unos 30 y tantos años de edad. En ese momento vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, junto a unos pantalones-monos holgados y verdes, calzando unas simpáticas pantuflas… ¿rosadas? Aja, rosadas y encima combinaban con el cómico delantal rosadito-blanco que traía puesto, cubriendo su pecho. No es que fuera "del otro lado", sino que era bien excéntrico y aunque la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro (a causa de un accidente años atrás) le hiciera verse alto tétrico, en realidad adoraba el color rosado, entre algunos lúgubres. Pero en fin, ya con su descripción planteada, Undertaker sonrió malvada y trolleramente como solo él sabía hacer, abrió su boca y exclamó, agitando el brazo con el que sujetaba un cucharón de madera (pues había hecho el desayuno).

—**¡VETE CON CUIDADO Y DIVIÉRTETE, WILLIAM~!**

¿La razón del grito de Uriel? Pues porque simple y llanamente quería lograr lo que su sobrinito evitaba con toda su alma… y eso era… **¡POOM!** ¡Que la puerta del apartamento 5-3 se abriera de golpe y una emocionada Grell se asomara! Soltando un gritito de emoción, al ver a su "amado" ya dispuesto a irse, salió corriendo del apartamento y como Will esperaba, se arrojó hacia él, abrazándolo. Uriel solo se intentó aguantar la risa, sin éxito alguno, siempre que vacilaba a su querido sobrino. Era como una "alarma" para indicarle a Grell cada vez que Will iba a salir.

—Je je je~ mi trabajo está hecho, ahora solo queda esperar~ —susurró para sí, ya con su risita usual y rara, en lo que se regresaba al interior de su apartamento y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se refería a "algo" que la familia de Grell y él sabían, excepto William.

—¡Wiiiiiiil~! —Exclamó ella, animada y con su vocecita chillona—. ¡Buenos días, mi amor~!

—¡S-suéltame, Grelliana! —Le reclamaba el peli-negro, ya que sentía que iba a caerse al sostener el peso de la pelirroja sobre él.

—¡Fu fu fu~! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Me gusta que me digas solo "Grelly" o "Grell-chan", WI-I-RU~! —Deletreó su nombre (en japonés) de forma coqueta, en lo que infló un moflete en tierno puchero y le pellizco una mejilla con su mano derecha, con la izquierda aún se abrazaba a su cuello, incomodando mucho al Spears.

—Grell-nee-san… —al escuchar una vocecita algo monótona y joven, la aludida (aún sin despegarse de Will) se giró, bajando su mirada y vio a un niñito con sus mismos ojos al igual que con gafas de bordes azul-oscuro, de piel blanca, cabello negro corto y que vestía una camisa negra manga-larga, al igual que sus pantalones y pantuflas, todo de tono gótico. Era su hermanito menor, Gregory. Éste cargaba entre sus bracitos una bolsa enorme y oscura—. No olvides tu disfraz…

—Awwwwww, gracias, Greg-nii~ —Grelly sonrió tiernamente, en lo que se soltó de Will (cosa que éste agradeció internamente) y agachó levemente para estar a la altura de su hermano menor, sujetando la bolsa que éste le tendía—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algún recuerdo de la Animexpo?

—Pues… una figurita o peluche de Chatot*(3) estaría bien… —respondió Greg con leve rubor, aunque sin perder su semblante "emo" y bajando su mirada—. Y… a Gretel-nee-chan tráele algo de Raikou*(4)… cuando veíamos Pokémon en la TV, ella empezó a aplaudir y a reír…

—Awwww, ¡claro! Les traeré algún artículo de Chatot y Raikou, hermanitos~ —dicho esto, plantó un besito en la frente del chiquitín (provocando que su rubor aumentara y sonriera ligeramente), en lo que se reincorporaba, notando que su hermano mayor y su madre (ésta cargando a su hija menor en brazos) salían del apartamento—. ¡Kyaaaa~! Georgio-nii-san, ¿también vas a venir~?

—Le prometí a Okaa-sama y a Uriel-sama que los acompañaría a Will-kun y a ti a la Animexpo… es todo —respondió algo orgulloso el Sutcliff mayor de cabellera roja y larga (atada en una coleta de caballo), oji-verde con gafas de bordes negros y vistiendo una camiseta manga-corta negra, junto a un pantalón azul-oscuro y unos zapatos-convers blanqui-negros.

La pelirroja media bufó, aunque luego sonrió con burla (pues estaba segura de "algo" respecto a su hermano y que le obligaría a hacer en la Animexpo) y le dio mala espina a Georgio, quien entrecerró sus ojos en lo que empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, diciendo: _«Los llevaré a Will-kun y a ti en el auto, los esperaré abajo. ¡No tarden!»_, antes de desaparecer al bajarlas. Sara se acercó a su hija, era una versión prácticamente adulta de ella, solo que sin los dientes de tiburón (que la mayoría de sus hijos —salvo la pequeña Gretel, quien era la única Sutcliff que no necesitaba usar lentes— habían heredado del PERRO de su padre), sus gafas eran de bordes rojos, vistiendo una blusa rosa claro-blanca y sencilla, junto a una falda larga y roja, al igual que sus zapatillas.

—Grelly, por favor, vayan con cuidado y pórtense bien —lucía serena, aunque decía eso por mera costumbre, pues estaba segura de que su hija estaría a salvo acompañada de Will y de su hermano mayor.

—Claro, siempre, Okaa-sama~

—Y oye… —se inclinó levemente, ahora con una sonrisita traviesa en su rostro y susurró—. Procura grabarlo cuando lo hagas, ¿ok~?

Grelly solo sonrió "malvadamente", mostrando su hilera de filosos y blancos dientes—. Por supuesto que lo haré, se lo pediré a Georgio-nii-san~

William sintió que sudó una gota gorda, al ver al par de mujeres Sutcliff susurrar y soltar risitas sospechosas entre ellas, en lo que eran rodeadas por un aura de brillitos y diamantes. Que la tranquila y dulce señora Sara Sutcliff riera de esa forma, tan igual a la de su hija Grelliana… no era buena señal. Al sentir un tironcito de su pantalón, bajó su mirada y se encontró con el pequeño Greg, quien le veía con un ligero brillo de curiosidad en sus fríos ojos verdosos. Éste le preguntó de qué se iba a disfrazar, a lo que William se agachó y le susurró al oído la respuesta, Greg al oírlo asintió.

—Vaya… buena elección, William-san… —fue todo lo que dijo, en lo que se giró y entró a su casa, no sin añadir un—. Diviértanse… iré a tomar leche… wiiiiii…

—«Vaya… es muy… emo» —pensó Will, sudando otra gota gorda, pero suspirando al ver que por fin las pelirrojas acabaron su conversación de risitas, con Grell acercándose a él—. Bueno, vámonos, Grelliana. No quiero hacer esperar de más a tu hermano.

—¡Que es Grell-chan o Grelly! Y claro~

—Cuídense muchachos, diviértanse y tomen muchas fotos~ —se despidió Sara, en lo que entraba a su hogar, aún cargando a la dormida Gretel de pelito rojo y corto, vestida con un vestidito rosa pastel-sencillito. En lo que los menores devolvieron la despedida y acto seguido, bajaron por las escaleras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial en el auto de Georgio, éste último les estaba esperando cruzado de brazos y sentado en una silla de la "Feria" de comidas, que estaba cerca de los baños, donde Grell y Will se estaban cambiando de ropas para la ocasión y cada quien en su respectivo baño. Ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que los menores entraron, y aunque Georgio fuera alguien impaciente, entendía que en ésta vez no debía desesperarse pues ponerse un Cosplay tomaba algo de tiempo, de acuerdo a la dificultad de ponerse el disfraz. Por lo que había decidido ir comprando su boleto de entrada de la Animexpo, se debían pagar una vez fuera a entrarse, pero afortunadamente para Georgio solo debió pagar la cantidad de 1 boleto al no tener Cosplay, pues las personas que sí llevaban tal disfraz entraban sin pagar. Francamente y aunque él seguía el Anime, no se consideraba un Otaku-Otaku como tal o hasta el punto de disfrazarse, aunque sí coleccionaba una que otra chapita, afiche o figurita. Una vez la compró y regresó a la zona cercana a los baños, William no tardó en salir de su respectiva puerta y ya con su disfraz puesto. ¿De qué era el Cosplay que antes Greg dijo que le agradó? Pues simple y llanamente el traje de un (sexy) ninja, predominantemente negro, aunque con leves detalles grisáceos. Para que su disfraz tuviera más realismo y a la vez para no quedarse como un topo ciego, el Spears había decidido quitarse sus gafas y colocarse lentes de contacto, que aún así dejaban apreciar el verde-amarillo usual de sus ojos.

—Whow… Buen disfraz —dijo Georgio, sorprendido y al principio incrédulo de que fuera el pequeño Spears, sobre-todo por no tener sus anteojos respectivos en su rostro, de no haber sido por los ojos, ni lo reconocería.

—Gracias —el ninja sonrió levemente, con cierta ironía—. Es la segunda vez hoy que me dicen eso —miró a todos lados, con cierto disimulo y queriendo ocultar la curiosidad por ver a la hermana de su amigo con su Cosplay—. ¿Aún no está lista?

El pelirrojo resopló con fastidio y negó, William suspiró levemente cansado. Ojalá no se tardara mucho más, o no quedarían buenos artículos, encima quería ayudar a la rojita a buscarle los peluches o figuritas de Pokémon para sus hermanos menores. Georgio miró por décimo quinta vez su reloj de muñeca, soltando un nuevo resoplido fastidiado. ¿Cuánto tardaría más su hermanita en cambiarse? Las respuestas a sus dudas fueron aclaradas, ya que la puerta de los baños femeninos se abrió de golpe y un grito animado de: _**«¡ESTOY LISTAAAA~!**__»,_ de parte de la voz de Grell se escuchó. En ese momento, ambos varones estaban de espaldas a la puerta de los baños femeninos. Georgio exclamó un: **«¡YA ERA HORA!»**, satisfecho de que por fin la menor acabara de cambiarse.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pero tan pronto él y Will se giraron…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Abrieron sus ojos, incrédulos, sorprendidos y sobretodo… sonrojados, mayormente William que Georgio._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿La razón?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pues ver a Grell vistiendo con un Cosplay tan… sexy._

Constaba de un vestido algo ceñido al cuerpo, más no demasiado revelador salvo en el escote (sin llegar a ser vulgar), de un color escarlata tan intenso como su cabellera y algunos botoncitos negros al frente y bien abotonados. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medidas de color violeta rayado, oscuro y claro a la vez. Llevaba guantes negros que combinaban con sus zapatos de tacón (haciendo que se viera más alta de lo que era), los cuales eran adornados por una "pelusa" violeta claro, que hacía juego con su bufanda, orejitas y colita de gato falsas, de dos tonos de violeta y rayados, uno más oscuro que el otro. Incluso traía lentes de contacto que, aunque no ocultaban el color verde de sus ojos, hacía que unas ligeras y verticales pupilas gatunas estuvieran en el centro de estos. En efecto, se había disfrazado de "Cheshire Catling"*(5), porque siempre la comparaban con el gatito sonriente de Wonderland y… ¿Por qué no aprovechar su dentadura para tal disfraz?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó tiernamente la "Grell-shire Catling", sonriendo divertida de las miradas del par de chicos.

—G-gatita… —susurraba Georgio, aún sorprendido del disfraz de su hermanita, pero empezó a toser falsamente y mirando a otro lado, dijo entrecortadamente—. B-b-bonito disfraz, Grelly-nee-chan, ¿oh no, Will-kun?

—… —pero el aludido ninja solo estaba estático en su sitio, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y con un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas. ¿Esa era Grelliana? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué estaba tan… linda?

—¿Will? ¿Will? **¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A BAKA-WILL! **¿¡Hoooola!? —La gatita empezó a agitar una de sus manos en frente del rostro del aún estático Spears, a una distancia muy corta entre ambos, ya harta de que éste se hiciera el "retrasado mental" y no le prestara atención. Una vez salió de su "estado encantado", el ninja pestañeó varias veces y agitó su cabeza levemente. Grell-shire suspiró fastidiada—. ¡Por fin reaccionas, Baka-Will!

—E-etooo… —¡Diablos! Si hasta aún le temblaba la voz… Ahora que recordaba… ¿Esas botitas no las había visto antes? … Su tío Uriel… en una tienda alternativa a su funeraria… diseñador de prendas… **¡MALDITO FUERA ESE EXCÉNTRICO ENTERRADOR! ¡CASI LE DABA UN DESANGRAMIENTO NASAL!** —. Está… lindo, Grellia-… ehem, Grell-chan… —se corrigió, ya que no quería exaltar más a la Sutcliff y decidió por fin dirigirse a ella por ese apodo.

—¡Kyaaaa~! ¡Gracias, Will! —Pero para su "disgusto", la gatita se emocionó de más y saltó, abrazándolo de un brazo y restregando su carita de éste—. ¡Tu Cosplay de ninja también está genial! ¡Te ves incluso más sexy que de costumbre! ¿Usarás algún "ninjutsu" con ésta gatita? ¿Grrrrr~?

Intentando no volver a sonrojarse, el aludido ninja solo suspiró fastidiado—. Solo vayamos a la Animexpo, pequeña pervertida…

—**¡MOMENTO!** —La voz gruesa y firme de Georgio los hizo dar un saltito de la sorpresa. ¡Diablos! Se le había olvidado lo celoso que podía ser el Sutcliff mayor, en un ámbito de hermano sobreprotector. Lentamente se giraron a verlo, temblando ligeramente y… ¡Los cegó el flash de una cámara! En efecto, era Georgio, quien (como le prometió a su madre) les tomó la primera fotito de ese día y con la expresión de "temor" deseada. Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho de su obra y dejando ver algunos de sus dientes afilados e iguales a los de su hermana—. Ésta definitivamente irá al álbum familiar, je je.

—**¡GEORGIO-NII-SAMA!**

—**¡GEORGIO-SAN!**

La sonrisa del aludido-gritado se ensanchó, ahora de esa forma cínicamente burlesca y propia de él, cada vez que hacía una de sus ocasionales "bromitas", en lo que se dio media-vuelta y trotando hacia las escaleras mecánicas, exclamó—. **¡SI QUIEREN BORRARLA, ATRÁPENME, COSPLAYERS INMUNDOS!**

El ninja se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando controlar su leve ira. Si hasta el tranquilo Georgio podía ser un bastardo a veces, tanto como su tío Uriel. Grelly solo soltó un bufido y susurrando un: _«Tonto Georgio-nii-sama…»_, pero aferrándose al brazo de William. Su sonrisa usual volvió, empezando a decir y nombrar el pocotón de cosas que haría en la Animexpo: que si comer ramen hasta explotar, que si ganar peluchitos, que si comprar chapitas, que si tomarse fotos con sexys Cosplayers masculinos, que si observar el concurso de karaoke, que si comería tallarines y un montón de cosas más. Todas se las decía a un resignado Will, que caminaba tranquilo con ella aferrada a él y dirigiéndose a las escaleras mecánicas por donde el Sutcliff mayor huyó, esperándolos en la zona superior de éstas y con su cámara oculta en alguna parte… así que para el ninja, borrar la foto no era una opción todavía…

Ya por fin en el interior de la Animexpo, la cual se llevaba a cabo en el último piso del centro comercial, un lugar espacioso en verdad, lo suficiente para que choporrochientas tienditas y puestitos de DVD/s, chapitas, figuritas, peluchitos, videojuegos, mangas, entre otras cosas… ¡Todo de animación japonesa y épica! Hace un rato que el trío había logrado uno de sus principales objetivos: conseguir artículos de Pokémon, consiguieron dos peluchitos, uno de Raikou chibi y otro de Chatot. Awww, eran tan abrazables y suavecitos que Grell-shire catling no había podido dejar de abrazarlos desde que los ganaron en un pequeño concurso de comer más ramen, el cual ella ganó sin esfuerzo alguno (pues no había desayunado en su hogar por esa misma razón). Ahora… había dado inicio el concurso libre de Karaoke. La pelirroja sonrió "malvadamente", en lo que sujetó el brazo derecho de su hermano mayor (quien inocentemente estaba mirando un concurso de dos Cosplayers de personajes de Bleach —posiblemente Ichigo y Byakuya— haciendo un espectáculo de combate, junto a William), y arrastrándolo hacia el frente de la tarima donde se estaba a punto de llevar a cabo el concurso de Karaoke. Le tiró los peluchitos de Raikou, Chatot y (uno recién obtenido, para sí misma, de tamaño natural) de Persian, los cuales él logró atrapar por los pelos.

—¿¡Grell-nee-chan, pero qué diablos-…!?

—¡Shhhhh, calladito! Saca tu cámara y no le digas a Will, que quiero que sea una sorpresa —le susurró-amenazó la menor, apuntándole con un dedo y corriendo cómicamente (tambaleándose de vez en vez por sus tacones) hacia las cortinas detrás de la tarima.

Justo cuando la pelirrojita se fue, a la vez en que Georgio soltó un resoplido resignado, un "anfitrión" disfrazado de Kounachi de la Animexpo se paró en el centro de la tarima, con un micrófono en mano y con voz animada anunció que el concurso de Karaoke daría inicio. A lo que las personas se acercaron al frente de la tarima, algunas se sentaban y otras yacían de pie, Georgio y un recién llegado William entre los últimos. Al preguntarle al pelirrojo donde se había metido su hermana, ya que tenía entendido que ella quería ver el concurso, William solo recibió dos respuestas.

—Primero: échame una ayudadita aquí… —pidió el Sutcliff, en lo que le tendía los tres esponjosos Poké-peluchitos, una vez un extrañado Will los sujetó, el pelirrojo sacó su cámara de un bolsillo de su pantalón y apuntó hacia la tarima con un movimiento de cabeza—. Segundo: mira hacia allá, chico ninja.

Esperando que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que él pensaba, el Spears giró levemente su mirada del Sutcliff mayor a la tarima y… allí estaba la pelirroja, saltando animadamente al lado del anfitrión con disfraz de Kounachi, quien la miraba con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente, a causa de tanto ánimo de parte de ésta. Tan pronto le preguntó cuál canción cantaría y si la iba a cantar por algún suceso en especial, le tendió el micrófono y Grell-shire catling lo sujetó animada.

—¡Hola a todos! La canción que cantaré es una que yo misma compuse*(6)… se llama "_Kill in the heaven_"… y está dedicada a una persona en especial, ¡a un chico y el amor de mi vida! Y es… ¡Ese sexy ninja-peluchero de allí! —Dijo jubilosamente, señalando en dirección a un estático William.

Todo el público exclamó al unísono un: _«¡Awwwww~!»_ conmovido, Georgio se tuvo que morder un labio para aguantar la risa, por la cara de «¿WTF?» que el señalado ninja tenía, aún estaba procesando toda la información y el hecho de que la shoujo-gatita-pervert estuviera parada en el centro de esa tarima, tendiéndole al Kounachi un CD (presumiblemente con el "karaoke" de la nombrada canción) y haciendo falsas tosidas frente al micrófono, para asegurarse de tener la garganta perfecta al momento de cantar… le hacían sentir tan… tan… ¡Diablos! ¿¡En verdad iba a cantar!? Georgio ya tenía su cámara en modo "grabar" lista, con el dedito listo para presionar el botón de «Play» tan pronto su hermana le diera una señal determinada. Obtenida la señal, la cual fue un guiño de ojo, le dio click y… la música comenzó a sonar.

Era un ritmo pegajoso, algo extraño y gracioso, pero pegajoso y simpático también, de acuerdo a la personalidad alocada-romántica de la pelirroja. Grell-chan acercó el micrófono a sus labios y, con su chillona voz ahora sonando mucho más armoniosa (y hasta bella) empezó a cantar…

_**[...]**_

_«Ey, mi cariño~ quiero dormir en tus brazos_

_Y el mismo sueño tener los dos._

_Vas a recordar, mirando tu taza de té negro,_

_El beso alegre y rojo que compartimos._

_En la eternidad de ese instante, que recién conociste,_

_Nuestra cadena roja del destino se formó…»_

___**[...]**_

Tan pronto escuchó el primer párrafo de la canción, William sintió que un tic nervioso apareció en uno de sus ojos… esa canción sonaba especialmente… dedicada a él. Primero: porque Grelliana **SIEMPRE** le insinuaba que quería dormir con él, acurrucada en su pecho, rodeada por sus brazos y tener el mismo sueño que él. Segundo: porque bien sabía que su tío Uriel Under **SIEMPRE** le hacía beber té negro, (aunque Will se había acostumbrado al sabor de éste y ya hasta le agradaba) en una determinada taza. Tercero: Grelliana **NUNCA DEL JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES** dejaba de insistirle sobre que él y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos, por una cadena roja de amor (aunque igual podía referirse a ésta como un hilo rojo).

___**[...]**_

_«… Mi amor por ti resumiré como glóbulos_

_Rojos y ardientes que vagan en mi sangre._

_Cuando te vi viniendo a mí,_

_Con latidos color carmesí, me sonrojaste a mí…»_

___**[...]**_

—Canta… muy bien… —susurró un sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado William, Georgio (aún sin dejar de grabar a su hermanita) le miró de reojo y rió ligeramente. Vaya… ¿cuándo diablos es que el Spears entendería que correspondía ese amor obsesivo, pero sincero de parte de su hermana? Ojalá que esa canción le hiciera abrir los ojos y el corazón de una vez por todas.

___**[...]**_

_«… Ey, cariño~ ¿Sentiste los latidos_

_De nuestros corazones, justo aquí?_

_Te di sin querer un ramo de flores, unas mentiras_

_Y una loca y alegre canción de amor…»_

___**[...]**_

Pues sin dudas era una canción bien loca, bien alegre y… sobretodo… bien amorosa, algo sugerente pero amorosa, justo como la pelirroja era y se comportaba con él. Ahora que recordaba… Grell hace unos días le había regalado un ramo de flores (rosas rojas y según ella del color de la pasión), alegando que se las había comprado en una florería cercana… una mentirita piadosa (según Grell cuando fue descubierta días después), al revelarse que en realidad las había cortado del jardín de una señora, al lado del edificio donde vivían y teniendo Will que pagar una buena deuda.

___**[...]**_

_«… Vamos a acurrucarnos juntos, en aquél techo y así_

_Recibir ambos la llegada de un nuevo sol…_

_Todo un amor eres, tanto me provoca_

_Hacerte cosquillitas, y darte un beso agridulce…»_

___**[...]**_

—N-ni se te ocurra, mujer… —susurró nuevamente William, algo indignado y levemente alarmado. No por el hecho de que ella le invitara a acurrucarse juntos en algún tejado, para ver el amanecer… sino por el hecho de que deseara hacerle cosquillitas. Bien sabía la pelirroja que él era muy… sensible, por tanto, las cosquillitas las sentía el doble de lo normal—. ¿Beso agridulce? —Repitió al cerciorarse de la última parte de ese párrafo. Ojalá que no se estuviera refiriendo a robarle un beso, luego de haberse comido tallarines con salsa agridulce.

___**[...]**_

_«… "Loca por ti, es como me tienes",_

_Te murmuro con lágrimas y corazón ardiente…»_

___**[...]**_

William dio un leve respingo, al ver que Grell (cuando cantó ese párrafo) velozmente se llevó una mano al rostro, secándose una ligera lágrima que se le escapó. Quizás por sentirse frustrada de que por más que le insistiera, por más que se le declarara, por más que le invitara a besarla… él no pareciera mínimamente interesado en ella… el ninja no supo por qué sintió culpa, por qué sintió ganas de abrazarla, por qué sintió ganas de gritarle que no era así, pero… ¿de verdad la correspondía?

Al escuchar que en su karaoke venía una parte solo instrumental, la pelirroja sonrió de forma tierna y empezó a hablar de forma normal por el micrófono, mirando fijamente a su amado ninja y dijo—. Ohhh~ En una iglesia tan blanca como el algodón de azúcar… caminaré contigo en un traje de novia rojo. El camino será tan ardiente como el cielo… ¡y después nos uniremos por siempre~!

William abrió sus ojos, nuevamente sorprendido y sonrojado a más no poder. ¿G-Grell… le estaba insinuando… que quería casarse con él? ¿U-unir sus vidas eternamente? ¿Por qué… sentía una emoción extraña en su pecho? ¿Por qué… se sentía dichoso de tal propuesta en un futuro? Al notar tal expresión en el rostro de su amado, la gatita le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y fijándose en que el instrumental estaba por terminar, cantó el último párrafo de la canción.

___**[...]**_

_«… Tan cerca, tan lejos de mí estás,_

_Que esas grandes distancias son tan encantadoras…_

_Todo ojalá fuera un sueño del amor_

_Floreciente que quiero enterrar en el cielo azul~»_

___**[...]**_

Una vez la música cesó y Georgio detuvo su grabación… hubo un breve momento de silencio… los ojos verdes-amarillentos de la Sutcliff y del Spears estaban mirándose fijamente, entre ellos, casi como si fueran los únicos en ese espacio… casi sin oír la hilera de aplausos y algunos silbidos que los demás Cosplayers y personas les enviaban, no solo a Grell por su hermosamente loca y romántica canción… sino también porque se le hubiera declarado de una forma tan definitiva al ninja William. Pero al notar que éste seguía estático en su sitio, Georgio suspiró y le dio un leve empujón, provocando que se acercara a la tarima, tirando los peluchitos en el camino (aunque como el piso no estaba sucio, no había riesgo de que se llenaran de suciedad) y Grell por su parte, devolviéndole el micrófono al Kounachi anfitrión, dio un saltito y se colocó frente al ninja, bajando de la tarima.

—Y… ¿Te gusto, Will? —Preguntó con extraña timidez la pelirroja.

—… —El ninja volvió a su semblante serio, incluso a uno más frío que el hielo y negó—. No… no me gustó, Grelliana… —la aludida abrió sus ojos verdes, incrédula, estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de rabia, cuando el ninja añadió—. Me encantó, Grell-chan…

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el semblante del ninja, derritiendo la falsa frialdad de antes. Todo el público empezó a aplaudir rítmicamente y (de forma deyavou) coreaban: _«¡Bésense, bésense, bésense!»_. William suspiró, vaya que la gente podía ser entrometida en cosas como éstas, pero ahora con un semblante sereno, sujetó suavemente el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos.

—Ya escuchaste al público… aquí tienes tu beso de disculpas…

Dicho esto, junto sus fríos labios con los ajenos, en un beso dulce y sobretodo… sincero. No solo era de disculpas, también era para corresponderle todo lo que le había dicho en esa canción, rodeándola con sus brazos en su cintura. Ella muy emocionada rodeó su cuello con sus propios brazos, levantando una pierna a sus espaldas femeninamente y pensando: _«¡Te amo, Will!»._ Quizás fuera por el amor sincero que recién aceptaba que sentía por ella, quizás no… pero el peli-negro casi pudo escuchar ese pensamiento de ella, por lo que aún sin dejar de besarla pensó: _«Yo más, Grelly»._ Todos y digo absolutamente todos los espectadores-chismosos estallaron en más aplausos y silbidos, al ver que por fin sus porras fueron escuchadas. Georgio solo sonrió de medio lado, su hermanita estaba creciendo… eso le alegraba profundamente, encima podía estar seguro de que sus celos no harían falta, pues ella estaría a salvo en los brazos de William, desde que llegara el día de la boda entre él y Grell, hasta el fin de sus días… pues su hilo rojo del destino nunca se cortaría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~FIN~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Perdónenme, pero tenía que darle un nombre "completo" y "femenino" a nuestro/a querido/a pelirrojo/a en éste Fic, al menos para que pudiera abreviarse al "Grell", creo que inventé una unión entre "Grell" y "Ana"~**_

_***(2) ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Es un A/U y como no se sabe el verdadero nombre de "Undertaker", decidí darle uno y un apellido!~**_

_***(3) Chatot es un Pokémon inspirado (creo) que en un perico y cuya cabeza parece una nota musical. Por ello es que Greg quería uno, pues le gusta todo lo que se relacione (remotamente) con la música~**_

_***(4) La hermanita menor de ellos AMA a los tigres o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos, por lo que Raikou (al inspirarse en un tigre dientes de sable) le gusta mucho~**_

_***(5) Hagan de cuenta que es la versión "Girl" de Cheshire Cat de "Ciel in Wonderland" y "Catling" es gatita en inglés~**_

_***(6) Bueh, como "Kill in the heaven" es una Character song de Grell, hagamos de cuenta que él mismo la compuso para William~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Y turururururu! ¿¡Les gustó!? :3**_

_***Un piano le cae encima y 3 días después, sale del hospital***_

_**Ya veo TwT Nah, ya en serio. De verdad espero les haya gustado, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo oficial de Grelliam, de forma HETERO, pues si hubieran sido ambos hombres… naaaah *escalofrío* ¡Aunque esto igual vale! owó***_

_**En fin, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, consejos, todo tipo de Review a excepción de bombas atómicas, de parte de Fujoshis furiosas owo**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
